newgirlfandomcom-20200223-history
Robby McFerrin
Robby McFerrin is a recurring character on FOX comedy New Girl. He is portrayed by Nelson Franklin. Character Robby is considered the nice guy and comes off very genuine. He isn't affected by any of Schmidt's comments about his size or looks. He has never left California. He designs factories. His home is spectacular, and he shares a gardener with Vin Diesel. He’s got a boat down at the marina. He worked as a studio musician, earning a gold record for playing bass on a Santana album while still in high school. He once saved Elon Musk’s life. There’s a PBS documentary about him.Es Good History Robby dated Cece in shortly after her breakup with Schmidt. Robby goes to Schmidt's re-branding event with Cece, which is where Schmidt learns that the two are dating. He is referred to as 'the one shaped like a liberty bell'. Schmidt is drilling him with questions, trying to figure out why Cece would date someone like him. He goes to the haunted house with the group, where Jess is working, as a ninja turtle. Schmidt's jealousy boils to the surface, in which Robby confronts him and blocks his constant head-butt attempts. They end up becoming friends as they bond over turkey legs. In Menzies, Cece takes issue with being called a 'nice girl' by Robby. Robby meets up with Cece at the zoo in 'Eggs'. She has just found out about her limited time for having children and casually asks him for his thoughts on babies. He says he wants kids someday, in 10 years time. Cece later admits to him that she wants to start having kids right away, but breaks up with him after noticing he does not handle the news very well. He starts stalking Cece in 'A Father's Love', which happens to be the same thing Schmidt is doing. The two bond over having feelings for Cece, and conspire together in getting her back. They end up crashing a meet-and-greet between the families of Cece and a potential suitor. They shout offensive things like "white guy power" before Cece kicks them out of her apartment. He makes a brief appearance at Nick and Schmidt's TinFinity party, celebrating 10 years of living together. He is in line to use 'El bano presidente' while Nick is pressuring people to use his porta-potty. Robby returns in Season 6 and is the president of the "Single and Sufficient" club. He is then kicked out of the club after admitting he harbors romantic feelings for Jess, who is also a member of the club. The two later begin dating, which leads to Robby getting physically hurt during a small accident at their gym. Jess contemplates breaking up with him because she doesn't feel a spark, but doesn't want to break up with Robby while he is hurt. They continue dating, however, when she realizes she does have feelings for him, and they make their relationship exclusive in Es Good. The couple breaks up in The Hike after discovering that they are third-cousins. Relationships Cece Parekh Cece and Robby previously dated, but they broke up because she still had feelings for her then ex-boyfriend, Schmidt. Nadia Nadia and Robby dated and then broke up when Nadia flipped a table and walked out on their date.Single and Sufficient Jess Day Robby confessed that he has 'sexual and romantic' feelings for Jess during a camp out with the loftmates and Aly, excluding Nick, and Robby and Jess' Single and Sufficient group. At the end of the episode, we see him bonding with Jess in a café. They later begin dating, and although Jess is hesitant and considers ending it because she thinks there is no spark, they continue their relationship when Jess realizes she does have feelings for him. They break up in a cave after discovering they're third cousins.The Hike Episodes Season 2 *Re-Launch *Halloween *Menzies *Eggs *A Father's Love *TinFinity Season 5 *Big Mama P *Road Trip *A Chill Day In *Landing Gear Season 6 *Single and Sufficient *Ready *Last Thanksgiving *Es Good *Christmas Eve Eve *The Cubicle *The Hike Season 7 * Where the Road Goes Trivia *His family name is McFerrin (season 6 episode "Ready") Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Days